Electrical boxes are used for a variety of applications wherein it is necessary to provide a termination point for electrical wires for splicing or connection to an electrical component. An electrical box is rigidly mounted on or in a wall in such locations to conveniently locate an electrical component. Depending on the application and location, electrical boxes can be mounted either in a horizontal or vertical orientation. Once mounted, the wires installed and connected to the electrical component therein, the box is closed with a faceplate. The faceplate must be chosen to match the installed electrical component, and covers the top opening of the connector box, thus preventing any damage to the components mounted in the box or accidental contact with live electrical wires.
Due to the varied needs for electrical power and switching, it is sometimes necessary to mount a box in a location where it will be exposed to wet conditions. Typically, such installations can include an outdoor receptacle to provide electricity for lighting, power tools or appliances. When used in a location where the connector box will be exposed to water, it is necessary to provide for structure to ensure that water does not enter the box and thereby damage the components therein or cause a “short circuit”.
A gasket may be installed between the cover frame and cover door. Oftentimes, the gasket is installed by using a sticky tape that includes a peel and stick adhesive to adhere the gasket to the cover or may rely on mechanical interference between the gasket and the cover frame. However, the gasket is a generic pre-cut material that rests in the cover. It is not molded with the contours of the cover frame and cover door so it has limitations on water determent. The gasket is also not capable of sealing the edges of the cover door and cover frame. So water leaks through the raw edges of the gasket into the frame. Additionally, once the gasket is stuck in the door it is irreversibly attached to the cover door. The gasket cannot to be repositioned without damaging the gasket.
It would therefore be desirable to have a gasket that provides a weatherproof seal including improved sealing abilities and edge sealing capabilities. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide for a gasket that can be repositioned during assembly without causing damage to the gasket, cover frame or cover door.